Les forces du mal
by Hermii0ne-31
Summary: Fic centrée autour d'Hermione, mais pas seulement ! Pour l'instant, HP/HG, mais on ne sait jamais ... Plein de rebondissements en perspective ! xD Laissez moi vos avis, vos conseils, vos critiques ... Svp. Bonne lecture !
1. Le rêve

_Coucou les gens !_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic !_

_Je publierai surement un chapitre par semaine, mais seulement si ça plait à quelqu'un --'_

_Enfin bref, c'est une fic HP/HG; DM/HG; GW/?; RW/? ... _

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires svp !_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un seul coup et manquant de peu de se cogner la tête dans le plafond bas de la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Deux paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur elle.

La première, jaune et luisante, appartenait à Pattenrond qui se trouvait lové au pied de son lit et dont la queue s'agitait à une vitesse impressionnante.

La boule de poil roux n'appréciait guère d'avoir été réveillée si soudainement et ne le cachait pas le moins du monde.

La deuxième paire d'yeux, pétillants et pleins de malice, appartenait à Ginny, la meilleure amie d'Hermione. La jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante fixait cette dernière sans osciller.

- Toujours le même rêve ? demanda-t-elle, se doutant parfaitement de la réponse.

- Toujours, répondit Hermione, visiblement grognon et dépitée.

- Hé ben, je sens que la journée va être plutôt sportive ! déclara Ginny amusée.

Les deux jeunes filles s'habillèrent en silence, puis descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mrs Weasley était en train d'amener une assiette de toasts grillés, agitant sa baguette en cadence lorsque Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés. Harry était concentré sur la façon dont il beurrait son toast, tandis que Ron parlait la bouche pleine à craquer, essayant d'y enfourner encore une tranche de bacon.

- Ronald, tu es désolant ! s'écria Hermione

- Ce serait presque comique si ce n'était pas aussi dégoûtant, renchérit Ginny avec une grimace de dégoût. Je pensais quand même qu'à bientôt 17 ans, ça ce serait amélioré !

- Tu rigoles ! Ca empire de jour en jour ! ajouta Hermione, tout en déposant tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui souriait.

Ron, qui venait enfin de réussir à avaler presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, ravala une réplique cinglante en manquant de s'étouffer avec le dernier morceau de bacon.

- Ecoutez les filles, Harry et moi on est des hommes, des vrais ! Des sportifs de haut niveau ! On a besoin de manger comme ça, sinon on risque à tout moment de mourir d'inanition ! Pas vrai Harry ?

- Evidemment ! répondit Harry, soutenant son meilleur ami.

- Dis-moi Ron, combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'es pas monté sur un balais ? Et est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que signifie « inanition » ? demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé, affichant un air de franche moquerie non dissimulée.

- Mmpf… Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et bien sur que … se défendit le jeune homme.

- Bref ! coupa Mrs Weasley. Au lieu de papoter, allez préparer vos valises. Si après demain, en arrivant à Poudlard il vous manque quelque chose, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous l'envoyer ! Ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir dit.

Les quatre adolescents terminèrent de déjeuner puis montèrent à l'étage, Harry et Hermione main dans la main, Ginny fixant Hermione et sachant pertinemment tout ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie, Ron fermant la marche et dévorant à pleine bouche un muffin qu'il s'était emporté « Au cas ou ».

Ginny était pensive.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Harry et Hermione étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident. Il n'était pas question que ça cesse à cause d'un rêve stupide, qui, qui plus est, n'avait sûrement aucun sens ! Comment Hermione pouvait-elle être sure de ce qui se passerait ? Pourquoi disait-elle avoir vécu se rêve ? De toute façon, ça revenait au même. Elle aimait Harry, elle lui avait dit et répété. Elle avait tout donné au Survivant. Il avait été son premier amour, son premier amant. Elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Et c'est ce qui ce passerait ! Ce rêve n'avait aucun sens, …

- Il n'a aucun sens !

- Euh … Ginny ? T'es sure que ça va ?

Ron paraissait inquiet et regardait sa cadette les yeux exorbités, comme si cette dernière était une demeurée mentale.

- Mais oui ça va !

- Alors pourquoi ça fait 2o minutes que tu regarde la porte sans rentrer dans la chambre, et pourquoi tu viens de crier « Il n'a aucun sens » toujours en regardant cette satanée porte ? demanda Ron, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. T'inquiètes pas p'tite sœur, il doit leur rester une place dans l'asile à St-Mangouste …

- Tais-toi crétin ! répliqua Ginny dont les oreilles étaient devenues légèrement rosées.

Harry et Ron étaient partis dans leur délire et riaient aux éclats, mais pour Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, la phrase de Ginny avait un sens, et des plus importants.

* * *


	2. L'arrivée

Voici le 2ème chapitre

Voici le 2ème chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée

Debout là-dedans !!

Hein ? Quequoi ? Keskicepasse ?

Harry ! Tu es ridicule ! Regarde un peu tes cheveux ! Déjà que d'habitude c'est pas bien beau, là c'est carrément …

Ron tais toi pour voir, le coupa Hermione. Harry est magnifique et au lieu de t'occuper de ses cheveux, tu ferais mieux de finir ta valise, parce qu'au cas ou ta cervelle de moineau n'aurait pas enregistré cette information, le train part à midi … Aujourd'hui … ajouta la jeune fille, ironique.

Ha, ha, ha … Cervelle de moineau toi-même ! Et puis, je te fer…

Ron, la ferme !

Hermione et Ginny qui en avaient plein les oreilles avaient crié à l'unisson. Les oreilles de Ron prirent une dangereuse couleur tomate. Il se tourna vers Harry :

Mais réagit ! Défend l'honneur de la gente masculine !

Hum … Pour que je défende la gente masculine, il faudrait une personne de sexe masculin à défendre … déclara Harry, enfonçant ainsi un peu plus le rouquin.

Qu … Quoi ?!

Bon allez, on y va.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ron, vexé au plus haut point, n 'avala rien.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs dernières affaires, ils se rendirent à la gare accompagnés de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Après 15 minutes d'embrassades et de tapes amicales sur l'épaule, les quatre amis montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Ils en trouvèrent un dans le troisième wagon et y prirent place. Il commencèrent à bavarder, Harry et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ginny en face participant activement à la discussion et Ron à l'autre bout de la banquette, boudant. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Neville et Luna qui commencèrent le récit de leurs vacances. La jeune fille blonde, avec son air rêveur et ses histoire grotesques, leur expliqua comment elle avait réussit à apercevoir un troupeau de Scandreux. Personne n'avait pris la peine de demander ce qu'étaient ces créatures mais Luna décida de les décrire quand même.

Enfin, c'est pour votre culture personnelle ! Comment pouvez-vous n'en avoir jamais entendu parler ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice et étouffèrent un rire, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

Bon ben vas-y alors ! Si c'est tellement important, dis nous c'que c'est tes Scanbreux … Scadraux … Ou ch'ais pas quoi !

Luna se tourna vers Ginny.

T'inquiète, fais comme s'il n'était pas là. Monsieur est de mauvais poil, répondit cette dernière au regard interrogateur de son amie.

Ah, d'accord. Donc, les Scandreux sont des créatures fascinantes ! A première vue, on pourrait croire que ce sont des loups, mais ils sont environ deux fois plus gros et leurs yeux sont toujours violets. Leurs larmes on les mêmes vertus que celles de phœnix mais on n'en parle jamais car ils sont bien trop rares et vivent dans les montagnes, là où il fait froid, très froid …

Diiinnggg

Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles, Sucacide, …

Le chariot de friandises venait d'arriver et tira Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Neville de leur transe. Bien que tous les quatre pensent fermement que les Scandreux n'existent pas, la voix mystérieuse de Luna, son air passionné et la description qu'elle leur avait fait les avait littéralement envoûtés. Ron quant à lui s'était jeté sur le chariot et avait acheté de quoi nourrir 50 personnes pendant dix ans, Harry lui ayant offert une bourse bien remplie pour son anniversaire. Après avoir engloutit le tiers de ses achats, Ron fut de bien meilleure humeur. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se termina le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans la même roulotte, tirée par les majestueux sombrals. Une fois arrivés au château, ils descendirent et commencèrent à monter les marches encadrés par les deux gargouilles menant aux gigantesques portes de chêne. A ce moment là, Hermione leva les yeux et croisa un regard. Ce regard, bleu, glacé, Hermione le voyait en rêve depuis des mois. Il la transperça comme la lame d'un couteau, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Ce regard, c'était celui de Drago Malefoy.


End file.
